


Mystery Wife

by MeenaWrites



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/M, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeenaWrites/pseuds/MeenaWrites
Summary: Sasuke is a world-famous actor at the young age of 23, and always in the public eye. But there is one thing he endeavors to keep secret, no matter what.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 109





	Mystery Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Another modern AU because I'm a sucker for them. This was one of my older works, and also one of my favorites to write, so who knows, maybe I'll write another installment if people want it.

"SASUKE!"

"UCHIHA-SAN!"

"I LOVE YOU!!"

Sasuke readjusted his sunglasses, speed-walking through the opening his bodyguards were providing him as they held the crowd back, batting away microphones, and blocking cameras. 

_"If you completely ignore your fans, you'll lose your fanbase! Be more considerate!"_ His manager Kakashi's words came to him just as he was about to duck through the door of the building to safety. 

He muttered a curse under his breath and paused just before he crossed the stupid "Welcome" mat lying comically rumpled on the floor. He turned and flashed his "camera's rolling" smile, gave a small wave, and promptly ducked inside as the squeals rose to a deafening volume. 

His ebony dress shoes clacked against the lobby's marble floor, several uneven clacks accompanying him as his bodyguards followed him in. As he reached the front desk, the woman behind it jumped up, a bright smile illuminating her face. 

"Mr. Uchiha! It's a pleasure to have you, right this way!" she said rapidly, her voice sounding unnaturally high. 

She skittered towards the elevator, and after a moment of surprise, Sasuke followed. The ascent to the twentieth floor seemed excruciatingly long, mostly because of the woman's incessant tapping of her heels against the metal floor, throwing him furtive glances every now and then.

_I think she's the most anxious person I've ever seen._

Finally, the doors opened and the woman shot out and down the hallway, guiding him to his destination. The doors opened to a large circular room with two armchairs in the center and a coffee table between them. Cameras, microphones, and camera-men encircled the cozy looking set-up, rendering it stifling. 

"Mr. Uchiha!" a loud voice boomed. Sasuke cringed. 

He turned to see the face of the biggest entertainment show in the world: Leonardo Ricchio. With slicked back golden hair, a cutting jawline, and a blinding grin, he was the most popular TV show host of the 21st century. 

"Mr. Ricchio," he acquiesced, shaking his outstretched hand. 

"I'm so glad you accepted to be on my show!" 

Did this guy always shout whenever he spoke?

"The pleasure is mine," Sasuke lied. 

"Ah, as curt as ever I see! Let's see if we can change that, shall we?" he grinned, gesturing towards the armchairs. 

The Uchiha resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and instead tucked his sunglasses in the pocket of his suit jacket. The jittery woman who had accompanied him nodded her head in respect and skittered away before he could do the same. 

They sat down, Leonardo prepped him, and then the cameras were rolling. 

"Hello, everybody, and welcome back to Tonight! As you can see, I'm joined by a very special guest today." Leonardo gestured towards Sasuke as he stared straight at the camera. "Voted the number one rising actor and the hottest man in television, Uchiha Sasuke!"

A cheering track came on and Leonardo looked to Sasuke expectantly. 

How cheesy.

He gave his camera smile and said, "Pleasure to be here, Mr. Ricchio."

"Why don't we hop straight to it, since I'm sure your fans want me to cut to the chase and start you talking," he laughed. "So, Mr. Uchiha, your first blockbuster roll was in the action movie The Gunman as the assassin Han Brady. What did you do to prepare for this roll and get in character?"

"Well, I read the script over several times and talked to the writers quite a bit to get a feel for what they imagined the character to be like, and then I analyzed the script like you would to write a commentary at school. I really wanted to understand what made Han who he is and his relationships to the other characters, and in order to do that, his speech pattern was a key factor for me."

"I see. Does your approach differ when playing different characters or is that your routine for getting into character?"

Sasuke crossed his legs, contemplating. 

"I definitely think it differs depending on the character. The setting and world the character is in also plays a huge role in who the character is, so if need be I'll do a lot of research on the era or the culture of the character's country of origin to get a sense of what shaped them."

"You've recently been cast in a new high fantasy series based on the book series _The Guardian's Keeper_ as the male lead Cassian Ulando. Did you read the books or do you plan on it?"

"Yes, I've read the first book about five times now," he said, smirking at Leonardo's shocked expression.

"W-Well, you're certainly very thorough," Leonardo chuckled. 

Sasuke shrugged. 

The rest of the interview mainly discussed his past and new roles. Sasuke had never talked so much in one day. 

Finally, the interview was coming to an end. 

"As it seems we're running out of time, we'll have to end this soon, but I have one last question."

Sasuke, who had braced his hands on the armrests in preparation to get up and get the hell away from this ball of energy, reluctantly nodded his head.

"Now this is a question I'm sure our female viewers would be very interested to know, especially seeing the ring you always wear on your left hand." He pointed to the band of muted silver that did indeed encircle the ring finger of his left hand. "Are you in fact married?"

Sasuke stiffened, his gaze darkening as he glared daggers at his interviewer. Leonardo paled at the intensity of the anger radiating off of him, but, as his reputation demanded, he continued on.

"Now who could this mysterious wife of yours be that no one has seen or heard of?"

Sasuke could practically hear Kakashi's voice now, telling him to calm down, but he could not, not where his wife was concerned. 

Without a word in response, he stood up and strode towards the door. 

"Wh-What are you doing?" Leonardo launched out of his chair. "The interview isn't over yet, Mr. Uchiha!"

Sasuke turned to look at the now sweating man over his shoulder. He was smiling nervously, the nerve in his jaw jumping. 

"Yes, it is, Mr. Ricchio."

He turned on his heel and walked out, his bodyguards following suite silently. 

His phone rang as he slammed the car door shut, shocking the guard who was about to close it for him. He leaned back and ran a hand through his spiky raven locks. He badly wanted to smoke, but he'd promised _her_ he'd quit. He tapped his finger against his thigh as his driver revved the engine. 

_Maybe just one wouldn't hurt._

Thankfully his phone rang just as he was about to succumb to his temptation, and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Hello."

"Such a dull hello as always," a familiar voice said, the amusement evident.

"What do you want, dobe?"

His tone may have been harsh, but Sasuke's body relaxed as soon as he heard his best friend's voice, a smirk gracing his lips. 

Naruto chuckled. 

"Just checking to see how your interview went."

"... You saw it didn't you."

"Kind of, yeah." Naruto was full on laughing now. "That guy's face when you walked out! Mr. Rich-whatever, his face was _priceless_!"

Sasuke chuckled as well now, remembering the interviewer's barely concealed panic. 

"Ah man, you should do more of these just so I can watch them, haha." Sasuke could practically see him wiping tears of laughter away. 

"Yeah, that won't be happening." Sasuke looked out the window at the sun-kissed sky as buildings rushed past. 

"Kakashi's gonna be maaaaaad."

He smirked, already imagining his manager and longtime mentor's exasperated face. 

"He should have stopped when I glared at him; it's that simple."

"So you're saying it's the interviewer's fault?" 

"Exactly," he said, and couldn't stop himself from laughing afterwards. 

"You have to give him credit though, I mean he stood up to the infamous Uchiha glare. That's gotta earn him some points, no?"

"I suppose," Sasuke shrugged. 

The Uchiha and his best friend ended up spending the entire car ride talking, and by the time Sasuke got home, it was already dark. He thanked his driver and headed into the tall glittering building. Thankfully, his parents owned the edifice and the surrounding area, so it was near impossible for paparazzi to get even remotely close to it. He went up to the top floor and opened the door to his penthouse. The lights blinked on as soon as he came in, casting a soothing glow over everything. He took off his suit jacket and hung it on the coatrack by the door, slipping his shoes off. 

The apartment was quiet, not a whisper in the air. His living room lay before him, tawny couches circling a low glass table and facing a large flatscreen TV embedded in the wall. To the right of it was the immense kitchen with its blue-grey marbled countertops and shiny steel fridge, as well as a mahogany dining table with a simple crystal chandelier hanging above it. The bathroom was to the left of the living room, as was a fully furnished guest room _she_ had insisted on having. The entire far wall was made of glass, giving a perfect view of the twinkling cityscape. 

To his immediate left, a wooden spiral staircase wound up towards the second floor. He checked his watch, ascertaining how much time he had.

"Alright."

Sasuke rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt and went to the kitchen, grabbing his navy blue apron with the Uchiha family crest on it, and went to work on dinner. An hour later, the spaghetti a la bolognese sat steaming on the large porcelain plate, a spring of parsley sitting perfectly atop the sauce and melted cheese. 

He checked his watch, smirking. Of course he had finished five minutes ahead of time. He brought the dish to the dining table and set their plates. He was checking that the plates were perfectly parallel to each other, like the perfectionist that he was, when he heard the door open and close. A smile tugged unconsciously at his lips and his body headed immediately towards the door. Her back was to him as she shrugged her white lab coat off, pulling her smooth cherry blossom colored locks out of the collar. 

He stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around her waist, dipping his face into the gap between her neck and shoulder. She leaned back into him, placing her hands atop his. 

"Hi, Anata," she murmured. 

"Hi, Sakura," he whispered against her skin. 

She giggled, his breath tickling her, and twisted in his arms until she was facing him, the jade eyes he could spend hours looking at looking into his onyx ones. This was his beloved wife, Uchiha Sakura, though she was publicly known as Haruno Sakura. They'd gotten married at nineteen, before Sasuke was in the public eye. She was his everything, the only woman he'd ever wanted to be with. He breathed in her familiar scent, pulling her flush against him.

"Did you have a hard day?" she asked, brushing her hands through his hair. A smile she seemed to be trying to hold back made its way across her face, and Sasuke frowned. 

"You watched the interview?"

"No," she laughed, an amused glint in her eye. "But Naruto told me what happened."

Sasuke rolled his eyes; of course he had. 

"I don't mind if you say who I am, you know," she said softly, giving him a peck on the lips.

"I know," he sighed. "I just-" Heat rose to his ears. "I just want to keep you all to myself."

Wow, his fans would go crazy if they ever heard the supposed stone-cold Sasuke saying something so romantic. He himself was embarrassed just saying it, but it was Sakura. 

Her cheeks flushed and she cast her eyes to the floor cutely. Even after four years of marriage, they both still reacted this way to romantic things. 

"Anyway," Sasuke began, clearing his throat. "Dinner's going to get cold, so let's eat."

"Okay," she murmured, glancing up at him with still red cheeks. "Oh!" She stooped down to pick up something. "I got this." She held a pot of blossoming orchids out in front of him. 

"Isn't the husband supposed to bring the wife flowers?" he smirked, grabbing the pot. 

"Well, isn't the wife supposed to cook dinner?" she retaliated, smirking as well. They both laughed, and Sasuke grabbed her by the hand, pulling her towards the table. 

"Well, I suppose we're just a weird couple," he stated. 

"Yes, we are," she laughed. 

He smiled, a genuine and soft smile that only surfaced with her, his beloved wife. This was his favorite place, right by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you do want another installment, please let me know what you'd like to see happen. I reserve the right to not fulfill a request if it doesn't fit what I'm going for, but every idea is welcome!
> 
> P.S. The book series mentioned is actually an original idea I plan to work on in the future!


End file.
